


A mere human

by Kazumi0



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazumi0/pseuds/Kazumi0
Summary: Leon is a human yet D can't help wanting to keep him.





	A mere human

**Author's Note:**

> I just got into PSoH recently, this was written late at night on a whim. Not sure what I intended to write, just wanted to get this thought out there. My writing may not be the best and i don't have a beta reader so expect errors.

Various animals of imagination and wonder can be found at the pet shop. Yet there's one pet D can not keep. 

This pet is a lion that has yet to be tamed. A magnificent mane of gold and a roar that shouts endless accusations.

He's hot-headed but it's what made playing with this particular lion enjoyable. 

Yet no matter how much he enjoys their tea time, no matter how much he appreciates how the beast of a man brings him sweets, and no matter how much he wishes so...Leon is not his to keep.

He is a mere human after all.


End file.
